A known roof assembly includes a functional component such as a map lamp attached to a ceiling board. The roof assembly further includes a frame shaped bracket and the like that attaches a main body of the map lamp to the ceiling board. The ceiling board includes a hole to which the main body is inserted. The main body includes a flange extending along an outer periphery of the main body. The main body is inserted into the hole of the ceiling board such that an edge portion of the hole is held between the flange and the bracket. Thus, the map lamp is attached to the ceiling board.
Further, a known structure reduces deformation of a ceiling board toward an upper side in a vehicle height direction. Hereinafter, this deformation is referred to as loosening of a ceiling. The structure includes shock absorbers such as shock absorbing pads at predetermined intervals. The shock absorbing pads are arranged between the ceiling board and an inner panel to reduce the loosening of the ceiling.
Generally, a space is formed between an upper surface of a map lamp and a lower surface of a roof panel in the vehicle height direction. The shock absorbers may be arranged in the space to effectively use the space. However, the shock absorbers cannot be attached to the upper surface of the map lamp that has uneven shape, for example. In such a case, the space between the upper surface of the map lamp and the lower surface of the roof cannot be effectively used to reduce the loosening of the ceiling.